The Enemy of My Enemy
The Enemy of My Enemy is the fifth episode of The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve. Plot The episode begins in the building Joe was seen in at the end of Pilot. Joe is talking to someone. (Person): You have failed to destroy that boy. (Joe): I'm sorry, sir. (Person): Sorry doesn't cut it. (Joe): Look, I can destroy him next time I run into him. (Person): No, obviously I can't trust you. (sighing) As much if I hate to do this, I have know other choice. He pressed a speaker button. (Figure): Jessie, James! Get in here! The figure is then shown to be Giovanni. (Joe): Why Jesse and James? They're the weak- *Realises something* -(fakely) Strongest ones! Oh no! He ran off while Jessie, James and Meowth come in. (Meowth): Whaddya need, boss? (Giovanni): A Coors Light- You to find that pathetic excuse of a grunt! Jesse And james do a salute (jesse and James): Yes Sir! They run out, holding hands (Meowth): So.. you guys are a THING now? (Jesse, blushing): YES! (Meowth): Ew... The scene switches to Steve and Charmander eating tacos. (PokeDex): FINALLY! It's been two whole episodes since they were mentioned! (Steve): Wut? (PokeDex): Nothing (Steve): Ok... He continued to eat his taco. Just then, Joe appear. (Joe): Steve! (Steve): HOLY FUDGE! IT'S JOE! CHARMANDER, ATTACK! (Joe): WAIT! (Steve): Wait? (Joe): Yes, wait. Don't shoot me with inferno (PokeDex): Don't listen to him. He's just st- (Joe): Shut up! He threw the PokeDex into a lake. (Joe): Anyway, Giovan- PokeDex comes out of the lake and rugby tackles Joe. (PokeDex): Next time, don't throw a water-proof device in a lake! (Joe): Whatever. Anyways, Giova- Just then, three figures appear. (Joe): AH! It's them! The figures come out and they're Taco men (Taco Man 1): You- (taco Man 2): -Never- (Taco Man 3): -Payed us! (Steve): Fudge! Um...I left my wallet in that lake. (Joe): You never went in the lake... (PokeDex): Did you expect him to handle his own money? Hell nah! I do it! He paid the Taco Mans and they left. Just then, Team Rocket's Meowth Air Balloon appeared. (Joe): They're here. (Steve): The baloon guys? I want a Baloonpoodle! (Joe): Fuq no (Steve): *Sad face* Aw... (Voice): Prepare for trouble! (Another voice): Make it double! (Voice): To protect the world from devastation! (Another voice): To unite all peoples within our nation! (Voice): To denounc- (Steve): SHUT UP! (Voice): ONLY I TELL PEOPLE TO SHUT UP! (Meowth): Jesse, shut up. (Jesse): *RAGE* (Steve): Who are these weirdos? (Joe): They're the ones I was trying to warn you about. (Steve): Do they have any tacos? (Joe): No, they prefer Rice Balls- UGGH JUST HELP ME! (Steve): ...kfine He threw the PokeDex at James' youknowwhat. (james): OOOWWW! (Jesse): Are you Ok, my precious? Err... Go Arbok! She throws a pokeball and a purple Cobra pops out. (Arbok): CHAAABOK! (PokeDex): Arbok, the Cobra pokemon. Arbok uses the pattern in it's belly to intimidate foes, and then constrics them while they are frozen with fear. (Steve): Cool story. He pull out a PokeBall. (Steve): Go, Weedle! (Jesse): Arbok, poison sting! (James, sending out a pokeball): Weezing help Arbok with Sludge! A Weezing comes out of a PokeBall and blasts sludge at Weedle while Arbok shoots poisonous barbs from it's mouth, both having no effect. (PokeDex sighing): Weezing, the Poison Gas Pokemon. This Pokemon grows by feeding on the gases emmited by garbage. Finding a triplet Weezing is very rare. (Steve): Go Charmand- (Joe): GO BUTTERFREE! A butterfly like Pokemon pop out of his Pokeball. (James): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Butterfree and Weedle destroy their Pokemon, and Weedle starts glowing. (PokeDex): He's.... evolving! He turns into a Kakuna. (Steve): He's... beautif-(is clawed by Meowth) (Meowth): Good for you! Charmander sees this and attacks Meowth. (meowth): GET THIS LIZARD OFF OF ME! (Steve): Um...no Charmander torches him and he runs back to Jesse and James. (Jesse): ERRR! (James): He's good....for a complete moron. (Jesse): Like that Ash Ketchum Kid? (james): Yeah (Steve): Who? (Jesse): An annoying Twerp with a Pikachu. (Steve): You mean...like my PokeDex? (James): No idiot, Pikachu's a Pokemon Steve looks at PokeDex (PokeDex): Don't look at me, I need visual. Meanwhile, Joe sneaks off. Steve is now tied up to a tree. (steve): GGrrrreat. He tried to get untied. (Steve): Weedle, get me untie- Oh wait, he's a Kakuna. He noticed the PokeDex next to him. (Steve): POKEDEX, HELP! (PokeDex, robotically): They shut off my A.I. movement and speach. (Steve): Fudge! He gets Charmander out of it's PokeBall, and he frees him and gets PokeDex normal again. (Steve): Let's go get Team Rocket! They start to run after them but... (PokeDex): Hey...where's Joe? (Steve): Who cares? We'll fight him later! They run after Team Rocket. They find them. (Steve): CHARMANDER GO! (Jesse): GO ARBOK! (James): GO Weez- (PokeDex): IF YOU SEND OUT THAT WEEZING I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE LIGHT AGAIN! James hides. (PokeDex): Wimp. Arbok and Charmander are fighting. (Jesse): Arbok, wrap! Arbok wraps himself around Charmander, who is about to faint. (Steve): NO! CHARMAND- Charmander starts glowing and changing shape. He gets bigger, gets a horn, and when the glowing stops, he has a narrower face and he's Red- A Charmeleon. (Steve and Jesse): HE EVOVLED?!?!? (PokeDex): Oh, this is gonna be good. (Steve): Charmeleon, Fire Fang! Charmeleon's mouth catches on Fire and he bites Arbok, who let's go of him. (Jessie): Arbok! Er... (James, coming out of his hiding spot): Go Weez- (PokeDex): DON'T YOU DARE! (James): SHUT UP! He kick PokeDex and send out Weezing. Weezing sees Charmeleon and goes back in it's pokeball. (James): Wimp. (PokeDex): Hey, at least he hid from a Pokemon! You hid from me, a POKEDEX! (James): ...I don't like you. (PokeDex): And I don't like you. PokeDex kicks James in the PokeBalls. Meanwhile, Joe is in the warehouse. He is looking for something. (Giovanni): Looking for something? *He Holds up more Pokeballs, all of which are Joe's* (Joe): The Narrator dude just said that. So yeah. He takes them ans Sends out a Raichu to battle (Giovanni): Heh. He put out a PokeBall. (Giovanni): RHYDON! A Rhydon comes out and Rams Raichu already. (Joe): Shoot! Raichu, Iron Tail! Raichu jumps, and his tail gets covered in metal. He slams it at Rhydon, doing a good amount of damage. (Giovanni): Nice move. Rhydon, use- Jessie, James and Meowth come flying in through the window. Steve and Charmeleon follow. Joe rushes to Steve's side and they start the battle. It's Raichu, Wartortle, and Charmeleon against Weezing, Rhydon, and Arbok. (Joe): Raichu, you get Weezing. Wartortle, Rhydon (Steve): And Charmeleon, you get Arbok. The Pokemon charge at each other. The PokeDex is shown sitting on a lawn chair with a bag of popcorn. (PokeDex): This is gonna be good. OOH! I almost forgot! He produces Holographic Cheerleaders CL 1: S CL 2: T CL 3: E CL 4: V CL 5: E CLs: What does that spell? STEVE! (Steve): Woo! Cheerleaders! Charmeleon claw Arbok's face. (Jesse): Arbok, wrap on those annoying cheerleaders! Arbok nods and trys to jump on one, but falls. (Steve): LOL. Fail. (Joe): Wartortle, use Water Gun. Wartortle nods and sends a blast of water at Rhydon, who is about to faint now. (Giovanni): Oh fudge! (Steve): Charmeleon! Inferno on Arbok! Charmeleon shoots a funnel of blue fire at Arbok, and it then sets the entire ground around him on fire. Arbok faints. (Jessie): ARBOK, NO! I've got this. Weezi- (PokeDex): DON'T YOU DARE! (Jame): Don't worry, I've got to do this. WEEZNG, SELF DESTRUCT! (Joe): raichu, protect! Weezing explodes, making everyone on Team Rocket's team faint, but Raichu sets up and energy shield, so Steve and Joes's team wins. (Giovanni, angrily): JESSE! JAMES! You failed me! (Steve and Joe): Well duh. (Giovanni): You guys are fired! (James): You can't fire us! (Jesse): Because we quit! (Giovanni): Find, you're rehired! (Jesse and James): YAY! They skipped off. (Steve): What weirdos. (Joe): I used to be one of them (Giovanni): You're rehired too. (Joe): YES! (Steve): So now what... (Joe): Um....how about He kicked Steve out. (steve): HOW F-ING RUDE! He walked off, meanwhile a strange portal open. THE END! Category:Episodes Category:UEE Category:The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve Category:OmniDragon